


Hot Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotions, FIFA Friendlies, Food Kink, Hot Chocolate, Jacking off, M/M, Other stuff happens that I'm too lazy to tag, PWP, Smut, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker braves a blizzard for a can of hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my google drive for a million years so I thought now would be a good time to post it. 
> 
> Thank you again everyone for comments and kudos.
> 
> Suggestions welcome.

The feathery cold slipped into Iker’s coat like an uninvited guest. The narrow street that he was walking on was covered in a thick layer of snow and each step crunched satisfyingly as he walked. Mid-December was always a cold time in Munich and Friendlies in cold places were never fun. Iker pulled the goose-down coat tighter around himself and shivered. Why Germany? Couldn’t they have played against Greece? It was still warm in Greece right? 

The familiar lights of the hotel shown through the heavily falling snow, guiding him to the warm and promising entryway. His nose was cold and his fingers, shoved deep down in his pockets, clutched tightly the little bag hidden within. The automatic doors swung open and immediately he was assaulted by heat. It washed over him like a pleasant smell, beautiful and welcoming. He sighed and his hunch, due to the harsh conditions outside, relaxed. 

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and Sergio’s voice said. “Iker Casillas Fernández, what the fuck were you thinking going out in that?” 

Iker smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth lifting and the lines around his eyes crinkling. “This is going to sound stupid, but I went out to buy hot chocolate.” He turned to face Sergio, who had let go of him.

“Iker, we’re Spaniards we don’t outside in snow even for hot chocolate.” Sergio said slowly as if to a child. “We’re made of heat not ice and cold like the Germans. No matter how much you love hot chocolate, is it really worth it?”

“Yes.” Iker said and with drew the small bag from his pocket. “Come on lets get to our room and I’ll make you some. You’ve never had hot chocolate until you’ve had this hot chocolate.” He grabbed Sergio’s hand and led him to the elevator. Sergio rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be dragged by his best friend. 

Their hotel room was small, which didn’t make much sense since it was supposed to be a suit, but that was what they had been given. A room big enough to fit two queen sized beds with less than a foot of space between them and an obstacle course of jumping beds and suitcases to get to the bathroom. The tiny kitchenette that took up wall facing the bed had a mini-mini fridge and a small burner. Iker drew a small travel sauce pan from his suitcase and placed it carefully on the burner. 

“Should I even ask why you carry a pan in your suitcase?” Sergio asked, from the bed, amusement apparent in his tone. Iker smiled and said:

“Last time we were in Germany, when we played Bayern, I found this coffee shop that sold the best hot chocolate I have ever tasted. So I promised myself that next time we came to Germany I would buy some.” As he talked Iker pulled a carton of milk from the fridge and poured it in the sauce pan. He gently turned the burner up. While he waited for the milk to heat up he picked up the brown paper sack that held his precious chocolate. Carefully he took it out of the bag and set it on the counter.

To Sergio it looked like any other can of hot chocolate mix. Except that the words were German instead of Spanish. The milk in the pan began to steam and Iker took a spoon out of nowhere and shoveled four scoops of the mix into the milk. He stirred the mixture with steady hands and Sergio watched in amusement as Iker’s brow furrowed in concentration. 

“Reach into my plane bag and get the two mugs.” Iker commanded, as the white of the milk began to take on the rich brown colour. Sergio leaned over the bed and grabbed Iker’s backpack, unzipping a pocket at random he found the two mugs. 

Slowly the room had begun to smell like chocolate. Warm, cozy, thick and sweet the scent lazily spread itself throughout the room and Sergio quickly handed Iker the mugs. He wanted that chocolate now.

Iker turned off the burner, every movement measured as he poured the liquid from the sauce pan into the two mugs. Dreamy trails of steam rose from the two mugs carrying the scent of the cocoa outside their room. Iker handed one of the mugs to Sergio and sat down next to him on the bed, legs folded up under himself and giving Sergio a grin of anticipation. 

“Don’t, it’s too hot.” Iker said as Sergio raised the glass to his lips. Instead Sergio blew on the hot liquid in his cup, his mouth a little pucker. Sergio looked up at Iker as he did so and Iker’s eyes had gone all soft and a lazy grin had spread itself over his face. Deciding that he was done blowing air Sergio furtively, tentatively, took a sip. 

The flavour washed across Sergio’s tongue, rich like its smell, hot like it had cinnamon, maybe a hint of nutmeg...and there was another flavour, subtle and unnamable. That flavour, that one flavour that he couldn’t put his finger, that made the cocoa the best he’d ever had. Sergio looked at Iker in wonder. 

“This is fucking amazing.” Sergio said, his eyes wide, and he took another sip. 

“Now you understand why I went through a blizzard?” Iker asked, an eyebrow raised. 

Sergio moaned, his eyes closed. “This is, god, it’s indescribable.”

Iker turned slightly pink and took a hurried sip of his cocoa. The cocoa was just as good as he remembered it to be and he gave a happy little sigh of contentment. He sighed remembering that he forgot marshmallows and look slightly less happily down into his mug. 

“What’s wrong?” Sergio asked noticing the shift in mood. 

“I forgot marshmallows.” Iker replied, looking up. Sergio laughed.

“Oh come on you just made me the best cocoa in the world and you’re worried about not having marshmallows? Really, Iker?” Sergio shook his head, still grinning. “You’re so, god, you’re so endearing.” 

“Endearing? That’s really all you can come up with? Seriously?” Iker said exasperatedly amused. Sergio, still searching for the right word, sighed dramatically.

“Not everyone is as eloquent as you.” Sergio said in answer. Iker laughed. Then suddenly without intention or forethought he leaned forward and kissed Sergio. 

Sergio tasted like chocolate and didn’t respond for a good second or two out of shock. Then he pushed back against Iker’s questing mouth with an enthusiasm he showed only in football. Iker was the first to break away, the pink in his cheeks brighter. 

“I’m sorry.” Iker said looking down.

“Why should you be sorry?” Sergio frowned and reached forward curling his fingers behind Iker’s neck and running a thumb along Iker’s jaw. He leaned forward and this time he kissed Iker. Lazily, Sergio took his time. Why should Iker be sorry? He had just done something Sergio had agonized, dreamed and prayed about since he had arrived in Madrid. He would show Iker that he shouldn’t be sorry. 

Sergio moved his lips carefully and slowly over Iker’s, conscious of every reaction. He let Iker’s tongue slip between his lips and the heat in his body began to pool in his stomach. Sergio bit gently on Iker’s bottom lip and surprised a moan out of the other man. 

Hot chocolate definitely forgotten now, Iker pushed Sergio gently backward onto the bed and begins gently nipping and sucking. Sergio moans low in if throat and decides that it isn’t fair that Iker should be on top. So he flips them over and suddenly this isn’t innocent or pure in any sense of either word. 

Sergio’s lips ran greedily over Iker’s jaw and down his neck. Nipping and licking at the sensitive skin until he found the spot that made Iker’s back arch beautifully, and long lovely moan’s come out of his mouth. Sergio grinned and Iker, feeling it, swatted at the other man’s back. 

Steadily Sergio made his way downward, occasionally reaching down and pressing on his growing erection with the palm of his hand. When he reached Iker’s left nipple he licked it very carefully and the gently blew on the spot. “God, Sergio..you..trying..to..fucking..kill..me.” Iker panted out between moans. Sergio then took the same nipple and rolled it between his lips then gently sucked on it. Iker positively whimpered at that and almost on impulse reached down toward the waistband of his pants. Sergio pushed the hand away and pined Iker’s wrists to the bed, before trailing further down and pressing dry kisses to Iker’s stomach.

Of course Iker would never admit this to anyone, but he liked that Sergio had taken complete control.

Sergio let go of Iker’s wrists and immediately Iker’s fingers found themselves in Sergio’s hair. Sergio fumbled with Iker’s pants and shirt, but it didn’t take much more for them to come off. Then suddenly Iker is laying spread out under Sergio and Sergio had to sit up for a second to take him in. To take in the white expanse of the other man’s chest, down the curve of his stomach, the dip of his hip bones, and strong muscles of his thighs. 

Beyond that he was also taking in Iker’s erection there, ready, wanting, needing. He leaned down and, watching Iker’s face for every reaction he licked up the other man’s length. Iker’s eyelids droop and he moaned again, lips wet and swollen from so many kisses and Sergio smiled like a devil. 

The only thing Iker didn’t like about this situation is the fact that Sergio is still wearing all of his clothes. So not allowing Sergio to go back down on him, he wraped one leg around Sergio’s and wrenching free his hands he flipped them back over. He leaned down kissing Sergio thoroughly before reaching up under the other man’s shirt and yanking it off. 

“Eager?” Sergio asked with a smirk, as though he was totally in control, but inside his heart was beating a mile a minute. He really just wanted to push Iker down and fuck him so hard that both of them couldn’t play tomorrow. Iker didn’t answer just tugged at the waistband of Sergio’s sweatpants. Sergio obligingly arched up and Iker got the pants off in what must have been record time. They are immediately replaced by Iker who draped himself over Sergio and ground hard in one short twist. For a second Sergio saw red, he didn’t think he was that hard. This time Iker’s smiled like the devil. 

The next few minutes are hot. Sergio can taste chocolate every time he kisses Iker and with every needy twist of Iker’s hips he got closer to that inevitable edge. Sergio trailed his hands over Iker’s back, memorizing muscle he had only ever seen before. Hardly believing that the man he’d dreamed about since getting out of that car from Seville was here doing things he couldn’t have imagined. 

That edge of that cliff is coming closer and closer, and for a second he can only see white and then he comes, hot and sticky over Iker’s hands. Iker was not far behind and Sergio helped him through, tugging gently and kissing Iker’s jaw tenderly. 

When it’s over and they lay on the bed together after cleaning up and putting on a pair of boxers, Sergio opened his mouth to tell Iker all, to confess to feelings long hidden, but a knock at the door beats him to it. Iker frowned and got up removing himself from the warmth that was Sergio. He pulled on Sergio’s discarded sweatpants and walked to the door. Opening it revealed Fernando, Cesc, and Geri.

“We smelled hot chocolate.” Fernando said.

“So we came to visit.” Cesc finished. Sergio appeared behind Iker. 

“What do they want?” He asked in that one tone that Iker knew meant he was annoyed. 

“Hot chocolate.” 

“Tell them to go away. I want to fuck you.” Iker turned back to the group of three outside the door. 

“You heard him.” Iker smiled mischievously and shut the door, leaving the three to look at each other in astonishment then run off to tell the others.

“Really?” Iker asked as Sergio crowded him against the closed door, in a tiny hotel room in Munich.

“Really.” Sergio replied kissing him.


End file.
